


The Father-Daughter Dance

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Phil, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Daddy Phil, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis Adopted By Phil Coulson, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Dance, Father-Daughter Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, a wedding, they tie Tony up so he doesnt do anything stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought this day would come and it was so much better than she imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father-Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who read my fics, I love writing them and you can always send me prompts and send me reviews on here as well as to my tumblr, which is the same as my penname, Ipodsandstars

**The Father-Daughter Dance  
Summary: She never thought this day would come and it was so much better than she imagined it.**

The wedding was over and now it was on to the reception – Darcy smiled as she looked around at all the happy faces, at her true family and she knew she was home. She was happily married to the love of her life and they were expecting their first child together.  
Because her parents were still alive and very abusive to Darcy, all the Avengers were on high alert incase Darcy’s family tried anything. It was only going to be a small ceremony anyway and it wasn't like her family could ever get through Stark’s security – JARVIS and they went to the town hall for the reception.   
The entire town hall had been rented out by Tony to help them on the grounds Tony didn’t blow any shit up or they didn’t destroy anything. With Phil and Nick there, they were kind of backup in a way to stop them from doing anything – even with the circumstances and even if they were family.  
Darcy was free from her old life – her ‘family’ who abused her all the time when they didn’t get what they wanted from her, when she didn’t deliver to their expectations. They were all drug abusers who apparently thought getting high grades was a sin. Pathetic.

She was so lost in the thoughts of the old life she was finally free from; she didn’t notice she had tears running down her cheeks until Bruce was crouched in front of her – cupping her face with his hands.  
“Darce?” he asked softly “You okay?”  
When his hands connected with her face, she snapped out of it and upon noticing she was crying, she started wiping away her tears.   
“Yeah, yeah I'm okay.” She paused for a few seconds before looking up at Bruce. "I'm finally free."  
“They really won't hurt me anymore, will they?” she whispered with a smile, she seemed so innocent and childlike but she was relieved.

“No baby, no. They won't hurt you no more.” Bruce kissed her and squeezed her hand, the sound of a fork against glass interrupted them and the two looked up – seeing Steve stand up to make a speech.  
After the speeches were made, (and Tony restrained) there was a voice from the other side of the room and Darcy turned her head, watching Phil Coulson walk across the dance floor.  
“I believe there is a Father-Daughter Dance?” he said softly with a smile and looked at Bruce. “Doctor Banner, if I may?”

Bruce stood up, taking Darcy’s hands and smiling at Phil before walking her over, smiling as Darcy looked back at Bruce and he nodded at her with a reassuring smile.  
Phil Coulson, ever since he met Darcy knew she was special. He looked out for her and cared for her and when he found out her past, offered to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Darcy had almost cried as he was like a father to them all anyway.  
The music began to play and Darcy turned to face Phil who placed a hand on the side of her face, like Bruce did.  
“I'm so proud of you, Darcy.” Phil looked at her honestly as they began to dance  
“You are?” she asked softly with tears threatening to fall again. “Why? I'm nothing special. I’m just an assistant.”  
“You’re MY daughter, you tased Thor and that’s where it got you today. You're part of the family. It’s little and broken, but still good. You've been there through it all near enough Darcy Lewis – Sorry, Banner.” He paused with a grin, wiping her tears with one hand “Darcy, you have changed this team for the better, you're part of the family and you're like a sister to them. A wife to a brilliant man. You are who you are Darce, what makes you, you is what you do with yourself. It’s not the past that defines you”

Darcy smiled at Phil softly, through her tears.  
“You guys mean everything to me, Phil.”  
“I know, I know sweetheart…”

This day was so much better than Darcy had dreamed of it being, no abusive assholes of a family – no interruptions, nothing. Just a place where Darcy had truly, always belonged. She was home.  
“Dad?” she asked after a few moments of silence  
“Yes, Darcy?”  
“I love you.”


End file.
